Beautiful Murder
by reraibussu
Summary: Kisah tentang sekumpulan orang dalam mengungkap pembunuhan yang terjadi tiga puluh tahun lalu.


_**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden — Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Beautiful Murder** — _reraibussu_

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

Jangan bilang saya tydac memperingatkan Anda sekalian ya .w.)v

 _ **DLDR**_

Konten mengandung adegan korban pembunuhan (lumayan) terperinci.

..

Banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi di dunia.

Mulai dari yang dapat dijelaskan, hingga yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara logis.

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kemunculan yang disebut _New Eve_ mengemparkan dunia, dan kembali menyeret setiap orang untuk kembali mengingat kasus ' _Beautiful Murder_ '. Kasus lama yang sudah ditutup sepuluh tahun lalu dengan keputusan akhir, jika Tsunade Senju merupakan dalang dibalik pembunuhan yang terjadi dikediaman Hyuuga.

Saat itu aku belum lahir. Tapi banyak orang di internet berdiskusi tentang bagaimana rumitnya kasus itu. Mereka pikir kejadian itu sudah berakhir. Semua mimpi buruk itu sudah tamat.

Tapi, tentu saja, sekarang semua orang tahu. Jika terror itu masih berlanjut, pembunuhnya mungkin ingin mengingatkan, jika mereka sudah menangkap orang yang salah. Atau mungkin, pembuhnya sedang memperlihatkan pada dunia, bahwa tidak ada yang mampu mengurungnya.

Taringnya masih tajam. Dan siapa dia sesungguhnya, masih belum terungkap.

Sekarang semua orang bertanya-tanya benarkah Tsunade yang melakukannya.

..

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato. Banyak yang bertanya, mengapa marga kami berbeda, Dan aku akan menjawab, "Itu karena dulu sewaktu aku kecil aku sakit-sakitan, jadi kedua orangtuaku berfikir jika dengan menganti nama margaku kondisiku akan lebih baik. Syukurnya itu terbukti benar."

Kemudian orang-orang akan terpingkal mendengarnya.

Menurut dugaanku, itu dikarenakan dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, karena mereka pikir sangat lucu mengingat jika sekarang sudah jaman millenia, namun keluargaku masih mempercayai hal-hal klenik seperti itu. Kemungkinan kedua, mereka mengira aku sedang bercanda, ya~ bukan salah mereka menduga seperti itu, mengingat jika aku memiliki kepribadian yang cukup menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen, warna favoritku adalah kuning dan orange. Buah kesukaanku adalah jeruk. Saat ini usiaku dua puluh empat tahun dan aku masih singel.

..

Karin menatap lembaran ditangannya dengan dahi berkedut. Wanita bersurai api itu menggeram ringan, Naruto duduk tenang sembari menatap Karin dengan wajah penuh harap, sementara Sasuke pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun. Bungsu dari Uchiha itu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan game dilayar LCDnya.

"Jadi~~ bagaimana?" ia bertanya dengan wajah riang, kelopak matanya tertutup, senyumnya mengambang. Wajah polosnya terarah pada wanita yang berdiri didepannya.

"O~ Baka!" bentaknya, surai panjangnya bergoyang saat ia dengan gemas megeplak kepala pirang didepannya. "Kau ini anak TK atau apa?" tanyanya darah tinggi. Kacamatanya ia naikkan "Kau harusnya menulis sesuatu tentang kasus yang kau kerjakan dalam laporanmu, bukan pengenalan diri aneh seperti ini!" ia berdecak pinggang sebelum melempar kertas ditangannya tepat diwajah Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi, sebagai awalan ini kan bagus!" Naruto tak terima karya terbaiknya dianggap seperti karya anak TK. "Lagi pula kau belum baca semuanya, coba baca yang belakang-belakangnya!" pintanya sembari menyodorkan kertas laporannya kempali pada Karin.

Sementara dari jauh, Sasuke bergumam,"Dobe."

..

 _Desember/24_

Tepat sebelum senja, sesosok wanita cantik ditemukan ditengah taman Konoha. Distrik besar itu kacau seketika.

Sosok itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan iris emerald indahnya, ia duduk diam dibangku taman yang dingin menggunakan kimono tebal. Wajahnya kaku tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa anak yang bermain bola salju tak sengaja mengenainya, Dan membuat pergelangan tangan kirinya jatuh, tak ayal anak-anak itu menjerit ketakutan. Lima menit kemudian polisi datang dan mengamankan lokasi.

Surainya indah berwarna pirang pucat, bibirnya merah terkelupas. Baunya lavender menyengat.

Orang-orang segera mengerubunginya dalam waktu singkat.

Cantik bagai boneka, tapi mengerikan bagai perwujudan iblis itu sendiri.

..

 _Januari/5_

Beberapa orang ditunjuk dalam penyelidikan.

Morino Idate dan Uchiha Shisui menjadi perwakilan dari Hi No Kuni. Uchiha Itachi menjadi perwakilan Pemerintah Dunia. Uzumaki Naruto sebagai detektif swasta—disewa oleh Nawaki Senju.

 _Januari/10_

Keempatnya berkumpul untuk bertemu dengan Zetsu, salah satu detektif yang menangani kasus pembunuhan keluarga Hyuga sebelumnya.

Dari berkas bawaan Zetsu, semua penyidik memiliki kesimpulan yang sama.

Pembuhan keluarga Hyuga dan rangkaian mayat yang ditata di taman Konoha saling berhubungan.

..

 _Januari/11_

Naruto berguling-guling sembari membuka buku usang yang memuat data penyelidikan mengenai kasus pembunuhan keluarga Hyuga tiga puluh tahun lalu.

"Keluarga Hyuga merupakan salah satu dari tiga keluarga paling berpengaruh di Negara Api, selain keluarga Ootsuki Dan Uchiha," ujar Itachi. "Tragedi pertama yang menimpa keluarga itu adalah saat Hizashi Hyuga meninggal, disusul menghilangnya Hinata Hyuga. Hinata sendiri adalah anak hasil pernikahan Hizashi dengan anak gadis satu-satunya dari keluarga utama. Pernikahan mereka didasarkan keyakinan demi menjaga kemurnian darah Hyuga—"

"—Namun, setelah pimpinan keluarga Hyuuga meninggal, istri Hizashi yang saat itu tengah mengandung anak ketiga diceraikannya untuk menikah dengan Tsunade Senju. Demi menghindari kemarahan anak sulungnya Neji yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris utama kekayaan Hyuuga, ia mengirim anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu ke Rusia dengan alasan pendidikan, tanpa tahu jika ibu dan calon adik bungsunya telah diusir dari rumah," lanjut Idate dengan wajah muram, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya pun seisi ruang sudah tau jika ia begitu marah dengan perlakukan kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Shisui berdehem "Tidak sampai disitu, untuk menghindari kemarahan keluarga utama, ia memaksa anak gadisnya untuk mengatakan didepan media jika ibunya sudah berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Ia juga mengatur pernikahan dengan keluarga Ootsuki untuk anak gadisnya itu setelah melihat jika Toneri Ootsuki tertarik pada Hinata di pesta minum teh."

"Aku tidak menyangka pria seperti itu pernah hidup," komentar Naruto sembari mencomot kue beras diatas meja.

"Bukannya kau disewa oleh keluarga Senju?" Idate bertanya dengan wajah ling-lung. "Itu artinya kau harus membelanya Tsunade Senju, kan."

Shisui tertawa "Hanya karena ia disewa oleh Senju bukan berarti ia harus membelanya kan. Ia hanya disewa untuk melakukan penyelidikan, bukan sebagai pengacara."

"Nawaki Senju sudah seperti kakek bagiku, jadi karena itu ia mempercayakan kasus ini padaku. Bagi kedua orangtuaku pun begitu. Mereka sangat yakin jika yang melakukan pembunuhan ini bukanlah Tsunade Senju."

"Hanya karena ia terlihat baik pada keluargamu bukan berarti dia akan benar-benar baik pada semua orang," cemoh Idate. "Lagi pula sudah banyak bukti yang menyebutkan jika mereka bukanlah orang baik."

Naruto menyeringai, "Tepat! Karena itulah aku disini!" Naruto berdiri sebelum mulai membaca dugaannya atas kasus yang ia tangani "Menurutmu, apa seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat berprestasi nan jenius seperti Neji Hyuga hanya akan diam saja mengetahui jika ibu dan adik-adiknya disakiti?" Dan seringai Naruto semakin lebar saat melihat wajah terkejut Idate.

"Kita disini untuk melakukan penyelidikan, bukan untuk menduga-duga dengan melibatkan emosi sesaat," tegur Itachi.

"Lantas, bagaimana Itachi- _san_ bisa menjelaskan mengapa satu-satunya mayat yang tidak dapat ditemukan hanya milik Hyuga Hinata? Bukankah ini sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Aku sangat yakin Neji hanya memotong pergelangan tangan Hinata karena ialah yang merencanakan semuanya," tutur Idate.

"Atau! Kemungkinan terburuk! Itu bukanlah tangan milik Hinata Hyuga. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau tau itu tangannya atau bukan sedang kita tidak memiliki sampel milik Hinata Hyuga yang asli. Dan bagaimana jika itu merupakan tangan milik mayat lain dari keluarga Hyuga sehingga tes DNAnya menunjukkan kemiripan dengan milik Hizashi?!" teriak Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun, sementara semua mata menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau tertarik dengan kasus ini, Ototou," ujar Itachi setelah rasa keterkejutannya hilang.

Sasuke berdecak. "Harusnya kalian menyalahkan diri kalian. Gara-gara kalian membahas kasus ini disini aku jadi ingin angkat bicara. Lagi pula, kalian kan bisa berkumpul ditempat lain, kenapa disini!"

"Memang kenapa?" Naruto bertanya setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Ini kan juga kantorku."

"Kalian sangat menganggu," jawabnya. "Lagi pula, ini kan penyelidikan rahasia, harusnya kalian melakukannya ditempat yang rahasia juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku penasaran dengan wawancara lapangan kita, Itachi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jelas Itachi pada Shisui. "Kita dapat menunggu hasilnya tiga hari lagi."

"Pihak kepolisian mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan karena kasus ini sudah sangat lama terjadi, belum lagi kasus ini sudah ditutup sepuluh tahun lalu," gumam Idate.

"Tapi~~ Pihak kepolisian pasti bisa melakukannya kan, _ttebayo_! Kalian kan polisi." Naruto menyeringai sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Membuat Idate mendengus.

"Jadi, kalian masih akan melanjutkan diskusi kalian atau menunggu sampai hasil wawancara lapangan keluar ada dan enyah secepatnya dari sini?" Sasuke menunjukkan wajah jengkel saat bertanya.

Idate, Itachi, Shisu, dan Naruto saling lirik sebelum sepakat untuk menunda diskusi.

..

"Aih? Sudah selesai?" Karin berkedip dengan wajah tidak percaya saat melihat ruang kerja mereka kosong.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menjawab, meski ia datang untuk menyambut belanjaan kue yang dibawa Suigetsu, tanpa niat untuk membantu membawakan setengah belanjaannya.

"Padahal aku sudah membeli banyak bahan makanan," rengeknya lagi. "Kenapa tidak dimasak saja, aku lelah membawa belanjaanmu dari tadi," gerutu Suigetsu.

"Masak saja sendiri!" Teriak Karin, sebelum melempar belanjaannya pada Suigetsu dan membanting pintu untuk keluar.

"Ya, ampun …"

..

 _Tragedy pertama ialah saat Hizashi Hyuga meninggal._

Tidak ada jejak kekerasan pada tubuhnya, begitupun dengan hasil laboratorium terbarunya. Hizashi diyakini meninggal karena sudah waktunya. Ia meninggal dalam tidur. Obat terakhir yang ia konsumsi ialah obat dari dokter kepercayannya, yang datang berkunjung setiap dua minggu sekali. Sesuai dengan resep yang dianjurkan.

Yang pertama menemukan mayatnya ialah Hyuga Hinata. Gadis kecil itu baru pulang dari rumah Ibu kandungnya saat dia disuruh membangunkan ayahnya diruang kerja.

Satu-satunya yang ia tinggalkan adalah sepucuk surat.

Menurut beberapa orang, Hizashi memang sedang tertarik untuk mengikuti sebuah sekte tertentu.

Secara garis besar, isi dari suratnya adalah rasa menyesalnya atas perjodohan yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Atas hal itu ia merasa perlu melakukan penebusan dengan membuat sosok cantik yang ia namai ' _New Eve'_.

Dalam suratnya ia menyebutkan, bagaimana ia akan membuat _New Eve_ versinya. Dimana ia akan mengumpulkan gadis-gadis yang masih perawan Dan menyatukan mereka dibawah cahaya rembulan saat butir putih turun dari langit.

Namun, ia tidak menyebutkan apapun lagi.

Atas hal ini, orang-orang sebelum kejadian kemunculan _New Eve_ ditaman konoha mengira jika tulisan Hizashi ini didasarkan pada efek obat yang ia minum.

 _Tragedi kedua adalah hilangnya Hinata Hyuga._

Hanya berselang dua bulan setelah ayahnya meninggal. Gadis kecil itu menghilang.

Beberapa saksi berkata melihat gadis itu pergi dengan seorang pria bermantel.

Beberapa orang lain mengatakan jika mereka melihatnya pergi kearah pegunungan Myoboku, diseret seorang pria bermantel.

Untuk catatan, setelah hilangnya Hyuga Hinata perjodohannya dengan Toneri Ootsuki pun tidak dapat dilangsungkan. Untuk menutupi rasa malu dan rasa takut akan kemarahan Ootsuki, pihak Hyuga mengajukan untuk merubah calon pengantin wanitanya menjadi Sakura Hyuga—sebelumnya Senju, pihak Hyuga merasa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, mengingat jika dengan hal ini maka hubungan Hyuga dengan Ootsuki dan Senju dapat tetap terjalin erat.

Dalam banyak catatan, Hinata Hyuga saat itu berusia sebelas tahun saat ia menghilang, dan selama ia hidup dengan saudara-saudara tirinya Sakura adalah satu-satunya kakak tirinya yang serius bersaing dengannya, meski usia mereka berjarak cukup jauh.

Menurut kesaksian orang-orang sekitar mereka, Sakura selalu mencari peluang untuk mencelakai Hinata. Dan hal ini semakin diperparah saat Toneri Ootsuki memutsukan untuk meminang Hinata.

 _Tragedy_ _yang ketiga adalah meninggalnya Temari Hyuga._

Temari adalah anak sulung dari Tsunade. Sebelumnya ia menyandang nama Senju, setelah ibunya menikah dengan Hizashi, marganya pun berubah.

Ia ditemukan terbungkus plastik hitam di pembuangan sampah dekat apartemennya. Tubuhnya terpotong-potong, dan badannya hilang. Yang dapat ditemukan hanya kepala, kedua tangan, pinggang serta kakinya.

Rencananya ia akan menikah tiga hari lagi dengan seorang pria dari pemerintahan, Shikamaru Nara.

Tidak ada jejak apapun disekitarnya, bahkan sidik jari pun tak ada.

Atas hal ini calon pengantinnya dikabarkan mengalami sedikit guncangan jiwa.

 _Tragedy yang keempat adalah meninggalnya Ino Hyuga._

Ino adalah seorang model dan aktris yang cukup terkenal saat itu. bahkan semenjak kecil, atas kecantikann ia sudah wara-wiri diacara televisi.

Beberapa orang yang sempat bekerja dengannya mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang yang egois dan pemarah.

Hubungannya dengan kakak kembarannya juga cukup buruk. Beberapa staf menyebutkan jika Ino pernah terlibat baku hantam dengan Sakura Hyuga. Sementara dengan adik kembarnya, Shion, meski mereka berada dijalur yang sama, Ino seolah tidak menganggapnya. Beberapa staf menduga, ini dikarenakan Shion saat itu masih penyanyi baru. Hubungan dengan Kakak pertamanya, Temari pun tidak terlalu dekat.

Ino meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Saat itu wanita cukup sulit mendapat surat izin mengemudi, apa lagi membeli property. Namun, dengan popularitas yang dimiliki Ino ia bisa memilikinya diusia yang tergolong muda.

Menurut investigasi kepolisian, ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang menyabotase mobilnya, hingga kecelakaan besar tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Terhitung, kecelakaan itu merembet hingga menyeret lima mobil bersamaan dalam tabrakan beruntun tersebut. Membuat ledakan besar dan menghanguskan seluruhnya.

Hampir tidak ada yang tersisa dari Ino.

 _Tragedy kelima adalah meninggalnya Shion._

Setelah kepergian kakaknya Ino, ketenaran Shion perlahan semakin meninggat.

Shion ditemukan dalam bak mandi dengan air yang keruh, tercampur busa mandinya, darah dan obat-obatan psikotropik.

Kedua kakinya hilang. Mulai bagian dari pangkal paha kebawah.

Temujin, asistennya mendobrak masuk dengan beberapa staf setelah Shion tidak menjawab panggilannya selama dua hari.

 _Tragedi keenam adalah meninggalnya Sakura._

Menurut penyelidikan ia meninggal ditangan perampok. Tapi melihat bagaimana jasadnya dicabik-cabik hingga hampir lembut, beberapa pihak menduga ia meninggal ditekam binatang buas.

Kebetulan jasadnya ditemukan di hutan, dilokasi dimana biasanya mendiang berkemah.

Barang-barang bawaannya masih rapi tak tersentuh. Menurut dugaan kepolisian, korban mungkin diserang tak lama setelah korban sampai di lokasi.

..

 _Kediaman Nara — Januari/16_

Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan. Kedua orangtua Shikamaru nara yang menjelaskan. Sementara putra mereka tidak dapat ditemui.

"Shikamaru akan semakin parah kalau ada yang menyebut tentang 'Temari'," terang sang Ibu dengan wajah terluka.

Yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil investigasi lapangan hanya kenyataan remeh lainnya. Seperti, Temari adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang cukup mandiri untuk menyewa _apatement_ dan tinggal sendiri, atau bagaimana saat Shikamaru dan Temari pertama bertemu.

Hal yang berkaitan atau hampir berkaitan dengan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani adalah sebuah permintaan keluarga Nara untuk Temari.

"Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi gadis yang akan dipinang oleh keluarga kami untuk tinggal dirumah khusus dikawasan hutan pribadi milik keluarga Nara selama sebulan. Hal ini untuk mempersiapkan sang calon mempelai dalam pemahaman yang mendalam tentang tata tertib keluarga kami," ujar Yoshino, wanita tua itu bicara sambil menahan tangis.

"Sayangnya ia menolak. Saat itu Shikamaru pikir itu bukanlah masalah besar, toh tradisi itu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Namun … sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal karena mengiyakan permintaan Temari saat itu," lanjutnya dengan berderai air mata.

..

 _Kediaman Temujin — Januari/30_

"Saat itu dia sedang ada masalah dengan makeup artis kami. Dan kupikir tindakannya saat itu memang agak keterlaluan. Biasanya dia tidak … tidak terlalu seperti itu." Ia mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum simpul, "Ia memarahinya dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai gadis itu menangis. Tapi karena dia masih baru, ia memutuskan untuk bertahan dipekerjaan itu. kesokan harinya, Shion tidak datang diacara televisi yang sudah disepakati, hal itu membuat pihak kami merugi. Aku mencoba menelfonnya tapi tidak dia angkat. Gadis yang bekerja menjadi makeup artis kami benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu, ia terus-terusan minta maaf. Tapi kami semua tau, jika itu bukanlah salahnya. Keesokan harinya dia masih tidak menjawab, itu membuat kami sungguh khawatir, maksudku ia adalah harta berharga bagi kami. Dan saat kami mendobrak apartemennya … dia sudah seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? apa tidak ada yang curiga jika itu adalah perbuatannya?" Shisui mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, tentu saja, namun ia dibebaskan saat terbukti tidak bersalah."

..

 _Kediaman Ootsuki — Februari/12_

"Aku tidak akan bisa lupa … bagaimana indahnya Hinata saat ia tersimpu malu sewaktu mata kami bertemu kala itu. ia mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu tua, rambutnya panjang disanggul, wajahnya pucat, dan … aku ingat … tangannya … jemarinya sangat indah. Jemarinya kecil dan panjang. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya, sangat jemari lentiknya menuangkan teh untukku. Aku mengingatnya … aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas." Ia berhenti, setitik air matanya merembes tanpa bisa dibendung, dengan terbata ia kembali bicara, "Saat … saat aku melihat jemarinya aku tau … itu milik Hinata. Aku mengenalinya, sangat … sangat mengenalinya. Bahkan meski mereka merubah pengantinku aku hanya bisa mengingatnya. Aku sudah mengerahkan semuanya untuk Hinata. Kumohon … temukan siapa yang melakukan hal kejam itu pada Hinataku."

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah kikuk "Ano … lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura Hyuga?"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

..

 _Akimichi Management — Maret/1_

"Yah, Ino- _san_ memang model kami yang paling bersinar saat itu. Bahkan hingga kini, belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesonannya. Ia masih menjadi icon Akimichi _Management_ hingga saat ini, sangat disayangnya dia harus meninggal diusia muda."

"Nah, Choji- _san_ , kami dengar kalau saat itu Ino- _san_ meminta cuti untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, sebenarnya apa alasannya?'

Choji berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi "Ino- _san_ bilang dia butuh liburan, sebelum dia meninggal, dia berpamitan akan pergi liburan ke Roma, sayangnya seminggu sebelum waktu keberangkatannya ia suda tiada."

"Apa tidak ada seseorang yang menghubungi Ino- _san_ secara teratur?"

"Hem … saya rasa mungkin … Sai-san, dia fotografer lepas kami, meski kami menawarkan pekerjaan penuh, ia lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu. Ia bekerja sebagai pelukis juga untuk menutupi biaya kuliah dan pengobatan kakaknya."

"Bukankah ia agak mencurigakan, Shisui- _san_?" Idate menatap Shisui serius.

"Apa pihak kepolisian pernah melakukan penyelidikan tentang Sai- _san_ , Choji- _san_?"

"Iya, tapi ia berada di Amerika sejak sebulan sebelum kematian Ino. Ia pergi untuk perawatan yang lebih baik bagi kakaknya."

..

 _Kediaman Keluarga Besar Hyuga — Maret/4_

Pekerja 1 : "Hinata- _sama_ sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sakura- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_ , sementara Shion- _sama_ menunjukkan rasa cemburu, tapi tidak sampai melukai secara fisik. Temari- _sama_ tidak perduli sama sekali dengan Hinata- _sama_ , sedang Ino- _sama_ cukup tertarik pada Hinata- _sama_. Ino- _sama_ bilang jika Hinata- _sama_ cantik, dan Ino- _sama_ akan mengorbitkannya menjadi model saat Hinata- _sama_ berusia lima belas tahun."

Pekerja 2 : "Dari awal saya memang curiga kalau keluarga Senju adalah pelakunya. Mereka mungkin mengincar harta keluarga Hyuga, jadi mereka mengumpankan Hinata- _sama_. Saat itu pasti juga sudah direncanakan, saat Hinata- _sama_ disuruh membangunkan ayahnya diruang kerja. Padahal biasanya Tsunade- _sama_ sendiri yang membangunkan Beliau."

Pekerja 3 : "Aku yakin Hizashi- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_ bersekongkol untuk menguasai harta keluarga Hyuga. Sayangnya Hizashi- _sama_ sudah ditipu, dan mereka mencoba mengkambing hitamkan Hinata- _sama_ , tapi karena anak-anaknya sudah mati ia akan mengumpankannya pada Neji- _sama_."

Pekerja 4 : "Setelah kematian Hizashi- _sama_ dan Hinata- _sama_ yang menghilang, aku melihat Sakura- _sama_ tertawa terbahak sambil bernyanyi dan menari dengan Ibunya. Dan saat satu persatu anak-anaknya meninggal, Tsunade- _sama_ tidak terlihat sedih. Kupikir ia memang merencanakannya. Atau itu karena pil-pil aneh yang dikonsumsinya selama ini, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya."

Pekerja 5 : "DIA GILA! AKU TAU DIA GILA! SEJAK AWAL AKU TAU! PARA SENJU ITU GILA! Aku ada disana saat ia menampar Hinata- _sama_ yang bertubuh ringkih kelantai. Dan aku hanya bisa diam saat aku melihat Hinata- _sama_ didorong kekolam, padahal saat sedang musim dingin, dan suhu udara diluar hampir minus. Aku melihatnya! Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari kepalanku! Saat anaknya, Sakura menginjak kepala Hinata- _sama_ sampai membuatnya menggerang kesakitan! Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku terlalu takut."

Pekerja 6 : "Hizashi- _sama_ tau, jika Hinata- _sama_ sering disiksa, tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Itu membuatku sangat marah, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Begitupun para pekerja lain. Mungkin hanya Ino- _sama_ satu-satunya yang bersikap baik padanya. Tentunya hal ini dikarenakan Hinata- _sama_ berwajah cantik. Ino- _sama_ pikir ia bisa menggunakan Hinata- _sama_ untuk keuntungan pribadinya."

Pekerja 7 : "Apa lagi? Sudah jelas Tsunade Senju pelakunya!"

..

 _Kediaman Neji Hyuga — Maret/21_

"Aku sangat menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi ke Rusia saat itu. tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, karena Ibu dan Hinata yang menyuruh. Ia bahkan meminta _matryoshka_ untuk hadiah kalau aku pulang. Aku pergi naik kereta api, tempatnya sangat jauh dan terpencil, sejauh mata memandang yang dapat kau lihat hanya butiran salju dan pepohonan. Jangankan surat, mendapat surat kabar bahkan sangat tidak mungkin. Disana aku didik dengan keras, tanpa ampun untuk menjadi seorang pria yang hebat. Aku kembali lima tahun kemudian. Dan saat aku tiba aku mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan iris _amethyst_ dan rambut coklat tua berdiri disamping ibuku. Saat itu aku tersenyum, itu adik baruku, pikirku. Tapi saat aku mendengar semuanya … aku … aku tidak tau harus bagaimana … aku membawakan _matryoshka_ untuk Hinata, tapi ia sudah meninggal setahun setelah kepergianku. Ia menanggung banyak hal. Aku cukup marah tuntutanku agat Tsunade mendapat hukuman mati tidak terlaksana. Tapi sekarang aku pikir … Hinata pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, dia terlalu baik."

..

 _April/26_

Semua orang berkumpul sembari membaca berkas yang sudah mereka kumpulan sejak awal. Shisui membagi berkas lama dan berkas baru yang mereka dapat secara rata.

"Hinata Hyuga, meninggal diusia sebelas tahun, yang diambil darinya adalah tangan kirinya, Toneri Ootsuki yang membenarkan jika itu tangannya," ujar Shisui, membuka diskusi mereka.

"Yah~ berhubung Ibunya Hinata sudah tidak ada, dan tingkat kecocokan DNAnya tinggi dengan keluargaya, maka bisa dipastikan itu benar tangannya," gumam Naruto.

"Berikutnya adalah Temari Hyuga, anak pertama Tsunade Senju itu meninggal diusia dua puluh lima tahun, hanya menunggu hari untuknya menjadi pengantin, ia kehilangan badannya, dari pangkal leher sampai pangkal lengan."

"Cukup mengerikan," komentar Itachi.

"Ino Hyuga, anak ke tiga dari Tsunade Senju, dan merupakan anak ke dua dari kembar tiga, meninggal diusia delapan belas tahun, yang diambil darinya dalah kepalanya."

"Tentu saja, dia kan model, wajah adalah modal utamanya." Idate menimpali ucapan Shisui.

"Shion Hyuga, anak ketiga dari kembar tiga dan merupakan anak keempat Tsunade Senju. Yang diambil adalah kakinya." Shisui berdehem,"Sebagai penyanyi dan anak berusia delapan belas tahun, kupikir dia itu benar-benar waktunya untuk bersinar."

"Yang terakhir adalah Sakura Hyuga, anak pertama dari kebar tiga Tsunade, putri ke duanya, yang diambil adalah tangan kanannya dan kedua bola matanya."

"Mengingat jika sekarang Tsunade sedang dipenjara, nampaknya pelakunya adalah orang lain," ucap Shisui.

Namun, Idate tidak menyetujuinya "Bisa saja dia menyewa orang untuk melakukannya, kamera disekitar taman mati sedari dua minggu sebelum kejadian berlangsung. Tidak ada saksi mata yang mengetahui siapa yang menaruh rangkaian mayat itu ditaman. Dengan koneksinya sebagai Senju, mudah saja baginya untuk melakukan itu!"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Idate mencibir "Tentu saja tidak, kau kan dibayar olehnya."

Dan mereka saling melotot.

"Cukup, Idate. Naruto, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakana," pinta Itachi.

"Tsuande berada dalam pengawasan ketat dua keluarga, Ootsuki dan Hyuga. Sedikit saja pergerakannya pasti sudah membuatnya dihukum mati."

"Bagaimana kalau … ia membayar orang sedari tiga puluh tahun lalu?" celetuk Shisui.

Idate menyeringai saat melihat Naruto sedikit kebingungan.

"Mungkin kita perlu menyoroti satu detail kecil." Itachi yang sejak tadi lebh banyak mengawasi, mulai angkat bicara, "Pekerja 4 pernah menyinggung soal pil-pil yang dikonsumsi oleh Tsunade, sebelumnya Hizashi juga mengkonsumsi obat tertentu dari dokter pribadinya, kan?" semua yang ada diruangan mengangguk.

"Jadi pembunuhnya adalah TSUNADE!" Idate berteriak penuh semangat. Sementara Shisui menggeleng.

"Andai saja kita bisa bertemu Hinata, semuanya mungkin jauh lebih mudah. Maksudku, dia kan hanya kehilangan tangan kanannya, dan tubuhnya juga tidak ditemukan, berbeda dengan korban lain." Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Aku yakin dia pasti bersembunyi disuatu tempat! Disebuah gua lembab di pegunungan misalnya!"

"Ano … tidakkah … kalian berfikir kalau—" ucapan Idate terputus saat ia melihat Itachi. Irisnya melebar. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Ap—"

"Ya, Naruto. Pelakunya Nawaki Senju," potong Shisui. "Hanya dia yang punya akses tak terbatas."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perilaku Tsunade, _ttebayo_?"

Shisui mengangat beberapa lembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Mudah saja, Tsunade dan Nawaki memiliki dokter pribadi yang sama, dan ketika Tsunade menikah dengan Hizashi, Hizashi juga menggunakan dokter yang sama. Nawaki pasti membayar orang untuk mencampurkan obat tertentu pada obat mereka. Atau ia menaruhnya sendiri saat berkunjung tanpa orang ketahui."

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu benar. Lalu apa motifnya?" Idate bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak dapat melihat motif apapun disini."

"Bagaimana … kalau soal harta?"

"Itu amat tidak mungkin Naruto, kalau benar karena harta harusnya ia juga membunuh Neji untuk dapat membeli seluruh asset keluarga Hyuga atau mendapat pelimpahan kekuasaan," terang Itachi.

"kalau begitu pasti CINTA!"

"Jangan naïf! Kau pikir ini sinetron apa!" Idate memutar mata.

"Mungkin Nawaki Senju melakukannya karena ia ingin melakukannya. Kau tau … semacam … sesuatu dari dalam dirimu yang mendorongmu untuk melakukannya?" Shisui berkata sembari mengendikkan bahu. Tidak yakin.

"Baik, anggap saja itu juga benar _ttebayo_ , lalu kemana ia membawa Hinata pergi?"

"Idate, kalau kau menjadi Nawaki dan kau membawa Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Idate berkedip bingung saat Itachi bertanya padanya. "Uh … umn~~ karena ada yang bilang Hinata diseret disekitar daerah pegunungan Myoboku, mungkin~~ baiknya membawanya kedaerah yang sepi dengan tebing tinggi yang bagian bawahnya danau. Lalu membekap mulutnya, memotong tangannya, mengikat tubuhnya dengan batu, lalu menenggelamkannya dengan menjatuhkan dari ketinggian."

"Wow, kau menyeramkan juga ya." Shisui menatap idate dengan sedikit ngeri.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi- _san_ saja!" teriaknya dengan wajah masam.

"Tapi … kalau itu benar, maka …"

"Ya, kita harus menemukan jasad Hinata dibawah danau dulu baru bisa memulai persidangannya," ujar Itachi.

Shisui menyeringai "Dan danau terdekat dengan pegunungan Myoboku yang memiliki tebing curam adalah …"

"Danau Deai!" sahut Idate dan Naruto bersamaan.

..

fin

..

A/N:

Well~~~

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic yang seperti ini, mohon maaf kalau ada banyak salahnya ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca~~~


End file.
